The Phoenix Child
by Lady-Jules
Summary: Harry's coming to Hogwarts for his first year. But this time he's not alone. He's brought his childhood friend and companion. Alternate Universe all the way from the beginning.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer**: It's not mine no matter how much I wish. 'Course this disclaimer probably isn't either. And neither are the chapters following this one._

* * *

**Prologue**

She looked down at her beloved offspring, heart bursting with joy. Young as he was, he had built himself a miniature nest around him. She quietly chuckled at the irony of that. She brushed his ruffled hair out of his face, careful not to wake her treasured little one. The baby started to toss and turn as if stuck in a nightmare. She frowned a bit, rubbing his back, trying to ease him out of it. It was when she felt pressure between her shoulder blades that she began to become concerned. She slowly stood and turned in the direction that the pressure came from. The pressure moved as she turned, she stopped as it centred in her chest. She closed her eyes and followed it back to its source. The source was entirely too close.

She opened her eyes in shock. _Oh dear. It's begun._ She frowned to herself as she went to go gather her and her family's belongings and to alert her husband; she knew they didn't have much time remaining. But at least she did know what she had to do.


	2. Alone

**Alone**

A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up.

(Excerpt from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Pages 17 - 18)

* * *

His eyes snapped open in fear. He was cold, he was hungry, and he was alone. His lower lip started to quiver; he'd never been alone before. She had always been there for him. She never left. Maybe she would return soon. Strange noises in the night frightened him. He started to whimper. Where was she? When would she return? A solitary tear slid down his face to drop into his blanket. He sniffled in fear. He wanted her; he needed her. He whimpered louder now, wanting her to hear and come to him. He'd never had to cry before. She was always there: she always knew.

"_Mummy! I want my mummy! I want to be with my mummy!"_ he screamed in his head, but all that came out of his mouth though was a low tortured cry that was barely heard over the sounds of the night.

An instant later all that remained at number 4 Privet Drive's doorstep was a scorched blanket.

* * *

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Severus Snape as a loud alarm went off in the headmaster's office. He'd been trying to tell Dumbledore just what was going on in the individual Death Eater circles when the strange clock on the wall started humming and quivering. All of a sudden it had given out a loud wail before silencing itself. He watched Dumbledore examine the clock carefully, frowning at it. Snape wasn't sure what disturbed him more, the noise or the appearance of a confused and worried look on the headmaster's face.

"Oh dear," said Dumbledore, as he stood, not even having had time to remove his cloak from his evening travels. "If you would, please, Fawkes," asked the headmaster politely, holding his arm up in invitation to the phoenix. Fawkes glanced at the clock before spreading his great wings out and flew to the headmaster's outstretched arm. In a burst of flame the two disappeared leaving Snape staring in the smoke and ash. Frowning at the clock he settled down into the chairs in the headmaster's office, assuming that Dumbledore would return fairly soon.

Fawkes trilled unhappily as he brought the headmaster to the ruins of Godric's Hollow. He gazed over the smoking debris, searching for the child that he somehow knew would be there.

"Well, that was certainly interesting. Remarkable that you knew just where to find our lost parcel," stated Dumbledore as he searched the ruins, looking for the infant that he could hear already. Fawkes suddenly called out in an undignified screech as he propelled himself off of Dumbledore's arm to the child he had spotted. As Fawkes landed he missed the solitary teardrop that slid down the baby's face onto the ash below, causing a small pile of dust to be stirred up that was almost invisible beside the dust stirred from Fawkes' landing.

Dumbledore quickly walked over to the phoenix, spotting the small child soon after moving nearer. His heart nearly broke at the sight of the dirty tear tracks that marked the sides of the baby's face. The brilliant green eyes turned to him partly pleading to him for the comfort he desperately needed and partly accusing him of being left alone.

"Oh, my poor dear boy," whispered Dumbledore sadly, brushing the sleeves of his robe on the child's face to clear the marks. He sighed as the dirt and ash merely smeared over his cheeks. "I'm afraid there's nothing left here for you now." As Dumbledore gathered the child close to him and prepared himself to take the child back, Fawkes started searching the area again, hoping, not for the first time, that the horror of the night was not true.

"If you would Fawkes," said Dumbledore as he raised his free arm again. "We're running short on time. It will be dawn soon and we mustn't be seen." Fawkes trilled in response as he returned to his friend, leaving his search behind to instead take his friend back to the Dursley's. What he missed after would have changed many things.

"I'm sorry, my dear boy, but this is your home now," whispered Dumbledore softly to the infant cradled in his arms as he walked up the path between the street and number 4 Privet drive. He deftly wiped the tears from the child's face as he blinked away his own. Placing the child on the doorstep, once again, he used his wand to cast a quick cleaning charm to clear the child's face once again.

"Your parents loved you very much, little one, and we must not waste that gift." He hesitated a moment before adding a quieter, "No matter what the costs." He placed a light kiss on the infant's forehead before placing him back in the scorched blanket on the step. As he stepped back, Fawkes trilled, adding his own magic into the wards, strengthening them and adding depth; he wouldn't let anything happen to this child. Feeling the magic coming from Fawkes, Albus smiled at the welcome surprise at the effort his companion went to in order to help.

Once again, the street was empty and quiet as the headmaster once again disappeared into flames. On the step the child gurgled in pleasure at the familiar warmth, before it disappeared into the chill of early morning.

In the empty air around Godric's Hollow a low mournful call filled the air as the ash stirred. The sound turned from mournful to angry to, finally, eager; a sound that no one heard, yet a sound that could… and would… change the future.


	3. Of Changes and Rescues

**Of Changes and Rescues **

Harry smiled up at the proud bird, which sat perched in the tree of the garden, as he carefully weeded the garden. She trilled happily at him, easing his aching muscles with her song. Harry grinned at her as he turned quickly back to his work in the garden. He had learnt early on that he needed to ignore her when his relatives might be around. He reflected on that as he pulled up some small weeds that were clustered around the prickly rose bush. Harry couldn't remember just when he had realized it, but it hadn't taken him long to find out that his relatives couldn't see the colourful bird. Harry frowned thoughtfully for a moment, or was it that she didn't want them to see her and she did want him to see her? He shook his head in confusion, deciding not to worry about it. He glanced back at the tree where she was and frowned; she wasn't there. He looked about at her usual perches but didn't see her anywhere. Mindful of being caught by his aunt he searched the yard for her until he spotted her fluttering her wings and snapping at a young eagle owl sitting on a telephone pole.

Harry shook his head in amusement as he turned back to his weeding. He knew she had done something to the house and his relatives to keep them from hurting and abusing him, but that didn't stop them from piling on the chores and punishing him if he failed to complete them. Though he did have to admit that it wasn't so bad when he was punished, she always found him a bite to eat and brought it to him when his aunt or uncle refused him dinner and her song usually healed almost any injury that they inflicted on him. Most of the times he was injured were when she wasn't around to protect him.

He looked back up at the telephone pole just in time to see her triumphantly winging her way back to him with something grasped in her talons. He watched thoughtfully as she landed awkwardly beside him, still clutching what looked like a letter, she plucked the letter up with her beak before thrusting it at him. Harry blinked at her in surprise; she had never done anything like this before. She squawked huffily at him, urging him to open the letter. A sudden sound behind Harry caused him to stiffen suddenly. He quickly took the letter, stuffing it in his shirt, hiding it. He looked down at the garden that he was all too aware that he hadn't finished. He blinked in shock. It was completed weeded and watered. He glanced over at the bird, questions in his eyes; she just puffed her chest out in pride before flinging herself back into the air and to her tree.

Harry entered his cupboard, munching on the burnt toast he'd been given for dinner. He grinned at the bird that was waiting, perched on the side of the cot that filled up nearly the entire closet.

"Hello, Bird. Thanks to you I got dinner tonight," said Harry with a big grin, waving his bit of toast at her. He broke a portion off and offered it to her. She moved her head aside, refusing a single bite of it. Even though it wasn't her food of choice she would much rather hunt for her own dinner later that evening. But now, now she had other things to take care of. She clicked her beak at him, clearly impatient with him. Harry frowned to himself, trying to figure out what he had forgotten. Not willing to wait she plucked at his shirt where he remembered that he had stowed the letter.

Harry's eyes widened with realization. The letter! His hand quickly reached into his shirt as he sat down on his cot, not noticing the door shutting and locking on its own. He ran his hand over the envelope, marvelling at the quality of the paper. She squawked at him again, urging him on. He took his cue from her, reading the address on the letter.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" asked Harry incredulously. He paused a moment, mulling it over. "Well, I suppose that's not too surprising, considering the things you do." He ran a finger over the address. "They know what room I live in too. That's odd." She bobbed her head in agreement, unnoticed by Harry who was currently opening the letter, scanning through it. "This is really weird. Apparently I've been invited to study there. Seems like… a boarding school of some sort. Might be fun." Harry went on to read the letter in more detail, before realization hit him. "Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would never let me go," said Harry, feeling quite defeated. She looked at him with pity in her eyes. She trilled to get his attention before bumping his hand towards the bits of crayons and paper scraps he kept on his little shelf.

"You think I should write them back?" asked Harry reaching for the crayon. She bobbed her head at him trilling her happiness of his understanding. "Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt, but how would it get back to them?" She rolled her eyes at him, flapping her wings. "Oh, it was that owl you were pestering earlier that brought it, so you could get him to come back for it?" She trilled at him again thinking to herself, _close enough._ Harry nodded in understanding as he bent over to scrawl his response out explaining why he couldn't attend Hogwarts at this time.

* * *

She flapped her wings as she fought the air currents surrounding Hogwarts. She paused in her approach for a moment and started circling. She had to decide how to show herself. She decided to not disguise herself as she left her circle to coast lazily into the great hall, alongside the other post owls. 

"Albus!" exclaimed McGonagall in surprise. Dumbledore looked up from his breakfast to watch as the group of morning post owls flew in. He noticed right away what Minerva was referring to. Amongst the owls flying into the great hall was a noble bird separate from the rest. She trilled happily as she circled the head table before landing gracefully on the table across from Dumbledore. He smiled at her and relieved her of the short note clutched protectively in her talons, mindful of tearing it. He read it slowly, his face going from calm to pensive. Eventually he put the note down on the table before turning slowly to McGonagall.

"Minerva, if you would be a dear and fetch Hagrid, I would definitely appreciate it." She nodded at him before slowly rising from the table and walking out of the hall, only turning back twice to glance at the headmaster who gazed thoughtfully at the phoenix sitting in front of him at the table. He tapped the scrap of paper in front of him, deep in his thoughts. Albus barely noticed when Hagrid came striding into the room, closely followed by McGonagall, who was obviously curious about the letter.

"Ah, Hagrid. Good of you to come so quickly. I need you to read something for me," said Dumbledore as his eyes began to twinkle again. He stood carefully before picking up the scrap of paper and handing it over to the tall man standing across the table from him. He sat down again carefully, as his full attention was on the man's face as he read over the note. Hagrid looked up at Dumbledore quickly.

"Want me ter go an pick 'im up?" asked Hagrid eagerly.

Dumbledore hesitated a moment before answering, "I need you to talk to his relatives. See what the problem is, he may not have given them a chance. If the situation is bad then you may have to bring him back here. Regardless, I want you to put to rest the young man's fears and take him shopping for his school supplies. One way or another he will be attending." Dumbledore paused for a moment, thinking ahead, before continuing, "And do be sure to come to me first. We'll need to place a few charms on you so you won't be noticed by the other muggles."

Hagrid nodded at Dumbledore. "Of course, sir. I'm ready ter go anytime." Dumbledore nodded at him before climbing to his feet.

"If you will follow me then, I believe we need to talk in my office."

Seeing that she was no longer needed, the phoenix spread her wings and started her trek back home, not even noticing the sparkling golden eyes watching her from the highest tower.

* * *

Harry sighed as he shifted in discomfort. She trilled consolingly, nudging him with her beak trying to distract him. He couldn't understand why his injuries weren't healing, that was usually the first thing she did when she came back to him. She closed her eyes, forcing herself to not flinch at the pain evident on Harry's face. It hurt her immensely to not heal his injuries. Injuries inflicted because she had not made it back fast enough to help him finish his chores. She sighed and nudged his arm on an uninjured spot with her head, trying to get his attention on her and off of his pain. 

Harry sighed before shifting so he could rub her head. "It's not your fault, I suppose I've become too used to having you around to deal with things for me. I need to learn to deal with the consequences of my actions by myself. I just never thought…" Harry paused as he heard the doorbell ring. He knew his punishments would be much worse if he called attention to himself by unwary strangers. As he stared despondently at the door to his cupboard he missed the phoenix cocking her head to the side, seemingly listening to the conversation coming from the living room.

Suddenly the voices she heard rose to the point where even Harry could hear them, though he couldn't understand what was being said. She squawked in surprise at the change in language. Apparently Dumbledore's machinations worked better than she thought they would. She lifted her head with pride at the grounds keeper of Hogwarts before adjusting her personal shields so that others could see her, in addition to Harry.

Harry started in surprise as he heard footsteps approach and a lock turn in the keyhole. He glanced back at the bird in surprise to see her merely begin preening her feathers, apparently unconcerned. The door creaked open slowly to show Uncle Vernon's purple face. He was plainly uncomfortable as he stepped back from the door to allow, what looked like a giant to Harry, come forward.

"Harry! I haven't seen yeh since yeh was a baby," the giant said as Harry sat up straighter on his cot. He shifted uncomfortably as the man raked his gaze taking in each of the obvious injuries. He jumped as the man reached out to finger the oversized clothes that he was wearing. Harry looked at the bird again in fear as he saw a look of rage come across the man's face.

"This is yer idea o' care, Dursley?" screamed the man. Uncle Vernon paled considerably, backing out of the room quickly. The man just watched Vernon go, before sadly turning back to Harry. "Do yeh think yeh can walk on yer own?" asked the man gently.

Harry nodded nervously before asking, "Um… if you'll forgive me, who are you?"

The man blinked in surprise, "Ah, I should ha' said somethin' sooner. I'm Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts School o' Witchcraft an' Wizardry."

Harry blinked in surprise. "Does this mean that you've talked them into letting me go to school?"

"I've done yeh one better. I'll make sure yeh'll not be comin' back here again." Here Hagrid frowned at the door behind him. "Is there anythin' here yeh feel yeh must have? Don' worry 'bout clothes o' anything of tha' sort." Harry looked around his cupboard before nodding. He reached under the mattress to pull out a few pictures that had been taken by one of his teachers and his few drawings that he had been able to salvage from being thrown out. Hagrid took these from him to allow him to carefully get up off of the cot. Harry had taken one step towards Hagrid, trying to hide his limp, before turning back to the elegant bird still sitting on the cot.

"Will you be coming with me?" asked Harry, hopeful. The phoenix trilled happily before hoping off of the cot and awkwardly walked out of the cupboard until she could spread her wings properly. As soon as she could she flew up to land on Hagrid's shoulder.

"Is this beautiful lady yers?" asked Hagrid, stroking the phoenix's proud head. She looked at Hagrid indignantly.

Harry blinked. "She's not mine. She's just my friend." _My best and only friend_ amended Harry in his head. She trilled at Harry as if she had heard. _Maybe she did_ Harry thought to himself as he followed Hagrid out the door.

Hagrid held a sheet of paper out to him saying, "This is a portkey, 'arry. It'll take us directly to the Hogwarts infirmary so that the nurse can take a look at yeh befer we can go to do yer school shoppin'." Harry nodded uncertainly. He glanced up at the bird perched on Hagrid's shoulder for reassurance before taking a grip on the paper, preparing himself for anything. The sensations that the portkey caused were nothing like he had ever felt before.

Harry stumbled as the portkey dropped them off in a blindingly white room. He would have fallen had it not had been for Hagrid's quick reactions. His large hand held Harry's arm until he regained his footing. Harry's reaction to the portkey distracted them both to the point where they did not notice the chime going off; signalling someone's entrance to the hospital wing, nor the arrival of the stern nurse.

"What has happened now, Hagrid?" asked the nurse exasperatedly. She had seen him often enough when he was a student after dealing with his _pets_. Hagrid merely moved to the side to allow her view of Harry. Her entire demeanour changed as she took it in the young boy's image. "Oh you poor thing. Come sit on this bed here and I'll get some potions to fix you up." _And a camera for proof_ added the witch to herself as she left to collect her potions and to start a file on the boy.


	4. The New Lily

_**Disclaimer**__: It's not mine no matter how much I wish. 'Course this disclaimer probably isn't either._

**(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)**

**The New Lily**

Harry sat on the hospital wing bed nervously as the woman… _witch,_ he reminded himself, bustled about the room casting spells on him with her wand to begin the healing process, after having taken pictures of each injury, makings notes of it, and putting some strange silvery stuff into a small packet attached to a folder. When she had handed Harry the first of the foul tasting potions she wanted to give him, the phoenix started to sing, healing his injuries the rest of the way. She didn't want Harry to have to suffer through nasty tasting potions when she could do the same with a simple healing song. Now that he was away from the nasty Dursleys and the proof of his stay was documented, his suffering was no longer necessary.

"Be glad of your young phoenix friend, Harry. These potions would not have left you with a pleasant stay here in the hospital wing," said the nurse as she bustled out of the room to get on with her other duties, along with returning her unused potions to the supply room.

Harry was a little dismayed when Hagrid had said earlier on that he had to leave to talk to the headmaster, but he was relieved when right afterwards, his bird friend fluttered off of Hagrid's shoulder to land on the rail at the foot of the bed. After the nurse had left he felt the tune of the trilling of the… phoenix change a bit. All of a sudden he felt the urge to lie back to take a nap. As his head hit the pillow he was immediately sleep. Not even having the chance to see the phoenix give an almost human-like smirk.

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)

Harry jerked awake as he felt a hand descend onto his shoulder. He had been having odd dreams of flying with birds and bits of sticks giving off odd lights and other strange happenings. He looked around almost frantically before he remembered what had happened and where he was. Harry looked up to see an extremely old man with blue twinkling eyes and an tremendously long beard. As he looked closer he saw that underneath those twinkling eyes he saw concern, closely hidden behind a mask of amusement.

"Ah, good morning Harry. It's so good to have you among the awake this morning. You won't remember me, but I'm Albus Dumbledore," Dumbledore paused here, but continued on, deciding to leave the introduction at that. "Had I known things would turn out this way, I would never have left you with the Dursleys to begin with." Dumbledore shook his head in regret. Harry blinked, somehow instinctually realizing that this venerable old man was showing him more emotion than most people saw.

"That's okay, sir. Bird helped me out, most of the time. I can't understand why she didn't help fix things this time though," said Harry, calling the phoenix by the name he had given it when he was smaller. The phoenix almost looked embarrassed.

"I would have to hazard a guess and say that she wanted your treatment to be known by myself. Because now I can make sure you don't go back there." Dumbledore smiled fondly down at the small boy. "It's a good thing that it is indeed close to the start of term. It will give me the rest of the year to decide where you should stay during summer holidays."

"You mean I won't ever have to go back," asked Harry, astonished. Dumbledore chuckled and nodded.

"Never again, Harry," said Dumbledore, pleased he could make that declaration at least to reassure his young companion. "In the meantime, a couple teachers and Hagrid of course have _demanded_ the honour of accompanying you on your school shopping trip. And I dare say you'll be going out into some muggle areas to get yourself a new wardrobe."

"Muggles, sir? What are they," asked Harry as he self-consciously plucked at the over sized clothes he was wearing.

"Ah, forgive me Harry. I daresay I tend to forget how little knowledge you have of our community. Muggles are what we call non-magical folk. For example, your uncle, aunt, and cousin are muggles."

Harry frowned thoughtfully before quietly saying, "Aunt Petunia said there was no such thing as magic." He thought about what had usually happened before and after each time she said that and what he had seen that day.

"I'm sure she said a lot of things were untrue, that were just to keep things… uncomplicated. Muggles tend to not want to believe in some things," said Dumbledore hesitantly. He didn't want to be too hard on Petunia. These were the things that Harry would remember as he grew up and she was Lily's sister after all. "If I may Harry, what do you call this most wondrous phoenix?" asked Dumbledore, giving in to curiosity.

Harry looked over at her in surprise. "Well, she's always been there and when I was young I didn't understand about names and all. I just called her Bird. I never thought to offer her a real name. I didn't even know what kind of bird she was until yesterday." He looked thoughtfully at the preening phoenix. She was trying to be unconcerned at this turn in topic. But what being wouldn't be concerned when something as important as a name was being discussed. Especially since she already had three or four.

"Mr. Dumbledore, what was my mother's name?" asked Harry suddenly. Dumbledore blinked in surprise.

"They never even told you your parent's names?" he asked in surprise. Before giving Harry a chance to respond he went on. "Well I suppose they wouldn't have. Your mother's name was Lily Evans-Potter. Your father's was James Potter. They loved you very much. They named you after your grandfather, if I'm not mistaken." Harry nodded thoughtfully, watching the phoenix for a reaction. She had not even paused in her preening, but her motions had become a bit more forced.

"Then I want to call her Lily if she likes it. She's always mothered me. She's protected me from the worst that Uncle Vernon would do and helped me finish chores so they wouldn't be mad. She's also brought me bits of food when they sent me to bed with no dinner. I may be wrong, but the stories we read in school all said that that was what mothers do," said Harry thoughtfully, not missing the surprised look on the phoenix's face.

"I think she likes that idea, Harry." Dumbledore rubbed the phoenix's head as he thought about the original owner of the name. _Mrs. Lily Potter would be happy to know that there is a new Lily to take care of her baby._ The phoenix, now dubbed Lily, held her head proudly, despite her surprise and trilled with joy, causing the old man and the boy to chuckle in amusement.

Dumbledore looked up right before the hospital wing door began to creak open, startling Harry out of his amusement at Lily's happiness. Harry watched as Hagrid held the door open for an older woman and the nurse. The nurse had apparently changed into a fresh uniform. But the older woman was wearing the oddest-looking dress he had ever seen. The colour wasn't that odd; it was just a deep blue on velvety fabric. It was the kind of fabric that made Harry just want to run up to her and hug her for the feel of it against his cheek. The cut of the fabric was what startled him. It looked like a combination of clothing from the 50s and the clothes kids wore on Halloween to dress up as witches.

"Harry, this is Professor McGonagall. I believe you already know Madam Pomfrey and Rubeus Hagrid," said Dumbledore as he gestured at each of them as he spoke. Harry waved shyly, evoking a pleased grin from the women's faces. "They'll be taking you around for your shopping."

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)

Harry looked around excitedly as they walked down the street of the small town nearby, which Ms. McGonagall told him was called Hogsmeade. There was so much to see going on around him that he had a hard time concentrating on any one thing. His study of the area was halted when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up at Madam Pomfrey to see her guiding him towards a shop with clothes hanging in the window.

"We won't have enough time to get everything done, but we can owl order most of the things he needs. But he will need to be here to get his clothes fitted and to pick up a few personal items. I daresay the Dursleys probably never bought him a frivolous thing to save their lives," grumbled Ms. McGonagall. Madam Pomfrey nodded in agreement before smiling down at Harry. Harry smiled back as he nervously entered into the clothing store behind the two women. If he remembered anything from the Dursleys, it was how Aunt Petunia acted when she took Dudley clothes shopping. And here he had two women with him and only Hagrid to protect him from them.

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)

Harry sighed as one of his worst fears had been realized. The moment they entered into the store he and Hagrid had been ignored as they tore through the clothes arguing about what colour and what style would look best for which occasion. The matronly salesperson took one startled glance at the phoenix perched on the boy's shoulder before giving her full attention to the two women. Lily watched McGonagall and Pomfrey, hardly trusting them with their clothing choices. Harry blushed with embarrassment when the saleslady added underpants to the pile on the counter.

Lily then spotted a special robe hanging on one of the second hand racks. She quickly took off from his shoulder to inspect it.

"Lily!" Harry cried in surprise, catching the attention of McGonagall and Pomfrey. Carrying the items they had found they followed Harry to where Lily had flown. She was plucking at a small set of formal robes that she had recognized from her own youth. She trilled in triumph as McGonagall reached for the robes she had found.

"This is quite the spectacular set of robes," said Pomfrey, thinking they were a bit too much for the young boy.

"Albus would certainly approve of them," said McGonagall, frowning. "I don't think he would ever have a chance to use them, however." She had almost put them back on the rack before both Lily and Pomfrey stopped her. Lily squawked loudly, snapping at McGonagall's hand.

"Actually, Minerva, there's a good possibility that he'll be in the headlines quite soon. Maybe he will need them after all. Besides, they're large enough, they would last him fairly long," said Pomfrey.

McGonagall frowned at Lily and then Pomfrey before asking, "Why would he be in the headlines?"

"Albus didn't tell you? Harry's family had been a bit… abusive. Depending on what Albus decides; there may be court cases. In addition to that I think Albus was considering adopting the boy himself."

McGonagall looked at Pomfrey in surprise, "Adopt him? That's a surprise. You would think he would ask me first though. Being that I will have to cover for him when he has to concentrate on the boy as opposed to the school." She frowned for a moment. "Not that I mind, of course. It's easy to grow attached to young Harry." At that she grinned down at Harry. He tried to smile up at her, despite his annoyance that they were talking about him as if he wasn't there. Her attention was quickly displaced as she went to place the formal robes on the counter and went off to look at some more muggle clothes.

Harry sighed tiredly. Hagrid patted his shoulder with a huge hand.

"Don' worry yerself, Harry. I'm sure they can' justify too much more clothin'," said Hagrid, trying to sound reassuring even though he was doubtful himself. Harry grinned happily up at Hagrid as Lily fluttered back down to his shoulder.

**(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)**

_**Reviews:**_

I won't beg for reviews because I'm writing for my own enjoyment, but I won't lie. I love reviews. Review responses will be posted in word documents located on my Yahoo Group.


	5. The Wand

_**Disclaimer**__: It's not mine no matter how much I wish. 'Course this disclaimer probably isn't either._

_**A/N**__: Please forgive me. Because I feel terribly bad, I'm uploading this currently unbeta-ed version. Enjoy and as soon as I get the beta-ed version back I'll repost it._

**(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)**

**The Wand**

Harry sighed as he trudged along behind Madam Pomfrey and Ms. McGonagall. He never knew that shopping took so much energy. Despite their being older than him, the two ladies seemed to have limitless energy when it came to shopping.

Hagrid chuckled at the expression on Harry's face before speaking up, "Professor, Madam, perhaps we should just get Harry's wand and owl order the rest." McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey turned to Hagrid about to reprimand him from suggesting such a thing when they noticed the embarrassed but weary look on Harry's face. Madam Pomfrey was furious with herself for not noticing sooner; she was a nurse after all.

"Of course Hagrid. We hadn't even noticed the time," said Madam Pomfrey immediately. She glanced at McGonagall, making sure she saw the weariness in Harry's eyes also. "We'll have to floo over to Diagon Alley to get to Ollivanders." Harry glanced up at Hagrid with concern. He wasn't all that excited to get the flu. Lily trilled at Harry making him blink up at her in surprise. If he didn't know any better he'd swear she was laughing at him.

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)

Harry sighed as he swished what felt like his thousandth wand in the air. None of them responded to him.

"Hmm… Tricky customer. No matter," muttered the old man. Taking the wand and heading back into the stacks of boxes. Finally he came back with a dusty old box.

"Perhaps this one," said Ollivander as he opened the box for Harry. This time when he swished the wand a tiny dribble of sparks came from the wand. "Close but not quite the right one." Ollivander studied Harry for a moment. Lily trilled at him, wishing he would hurry up. Ollivander looked up sharply at the phoenix that was now perched on the back of one of the chairs, as if seeing it for the first time.

"Hmm… Perhaps," whispered Ollivander thoughtfully before turning back to Harry. "Has she been with you long?" he asked.

"All my life. Well, as long as I remember at least," said Harry quietly. The old man's stare was quite unnerving to him. He reached below the counter, bringing up a long ornate wooden box carved with hundreds of tiny runes. He sat this box down on the counter, keeping his eyes on Lily. Harry watched nervously as the man came around the counter to stand before the chair that Lily was perched on.

"If I'm not mistaken, dear lady, your young companion needs one of your feathers for his wand. If you would be so kind," said Ollivander, his voice trailing off. Lily ruffled her feathers importantly before turning so that she could drop one of her precious tail feathers onto the chair beneath her. Harry watched wide eyed as Ollivander picked up the feather as if he were carrying the most precious treasure in the world and carried to the counter before laying it in the special wooden box. After he replaced the lid of the box he ran his hand along it almost reverently. He sighed in pleasure before turning back to the bewildered customers in his store.

"Please convey my apologies to Albus that I will not be able to furnish Mr. Potter here with his wand today. I'll owl him when Mr. Potter's wand is complete," said Ollivander absently as he picked up the box off of the counter along with the dusty box holding the wand that almost worked. Without even waiting for acknowledgment from his customers he left the main area of the shop, heading to his private workshop in the back.

McGonagall blinked in surprise. "Well that was certainly… interesting." Lily ruffled her feathers about before thrusting herself into the air to land on Hagrid's shoulder.

Hagrid rubbed Lily's head as he asked the others, "Was that all then? I think Harry needs to get back."

"I agree," said Madam Pomfrey. "Harry really needs to be back in bed. The phoenix may have healed his injuries, but he still needs some rest." Harry just smiled in relief as they walked out the door.

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)

"Harry, my boy, you've returned," said Dumbledore, smiling benevolently at Harry as he followed McGonagall and Hagrid into the great hall. Harry smiled up at Dumbledore after tearing his gaze off of the impressive ceiling.

"Albus, Ollivander was unable to match Harry with his wand," said McGonagall. "He took one of Lily's feathers to make him one."

Albus raised his eyebrow in shock, "You should be proud, Harry. A custom made Ollivander wand. It's been a long time since he's had to make one like this." Albus stared at the young boy, considering this turn of events. "For now I think it's time I showed you to your new room." Albus got up from the table motioning for them to follow him out the side door. Before starting to follow Dumbledore Harry waited for Lily to fly over to him from Hagrid's shoulder.

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)

"Here we go, Harry," said Dumbledore reaching a portrait of a young wizard dressed in elegant dark blue robes decorated with silver stars and moons. "You'll need to remember the password if you want to come and go as you please." As soon as Harry nodded in understanding Dumbledore went on, making sure to speak clearly, "Lemon Drops." Harry giggled at that until he saw the portrait coming off of the wall on one side, opening to show a doorway in the wall. Seeing Dumbledore entering the doorway, he quickly followed, barely noticing McGonagall following behind.

The room they were in was decorated in a myriad of colours. There were hangings decorated in all sorts of colours on the walls. The fireplace featured gold trimmings with a portrait of an elaborate shield with a large H on it. Harry recognized it from the seal on the letter he had received from the owl. One of the walls of the room held two doors that were completely surrounded by bookshelves loaded with books while another wall featured rows of portraits of different distinguished old men and a hallway.

"This is my own private quarters, Harry. I would ask that you not go down the hallway while you are here. If you ever need me all you need to do is press your hand against the side of the hallway. This first door," Dumbledore gestured to the door closest to the portrait they entered by as he went on, "leads to the bathroom. The second door leads to what will be your room." Dumbledore lead the way to the door, opening it to gesture Harry inside.

Harry blinked in surprise at the room he found himself in. Harry had never been in such a rich looking bedroom before. Sitting out on the right wall was a huge four-poster bed that seemed large enough to hold ten of him. The bed held beautifully embroidered red and gold hangings decorated with phoenixes and lions. Harry blinked. Not lions, they were gryphons, proud gryphons standing tall in front of strange looking trees. In front of the bed sat a trunk that was decorated similarly to the bed. On the far wall were two huge windows that were letting in the soft summer breezes in, occasionally ruffling the red and gold curtains that hung around them. Sitting in front of the window was a rich mahogany desk with a matching chair. Right next to the desk, directly in front of the second window was a matching perch. Lily immediately trilled happily before taking off from Harry's shoulder to go sit on her new perch. On the last wall was a large wardrobe surrounded by several large bookshelves, all completely empty except for one shelf that held what looked like textbooks. Harry turned back to Dumbledore unsure of exactly what to say.

"Harry, I was the one who placed you with the Dursleys. I had thought that they would care for one of their own blood. I can never tell you just how sorry I am for what you've been through. I want to be able to make it up to you. I would be honoured if you would stay here with me so I can actually look after you," Dumbledore paused here only going on to himself, _just as your parents would have wished me to._

McGonagall cleared her throat to catch Dumbledore's attention as she placed the packages she was carrying on Harry's new trunk. "I believe we need to talk, Albus," she said severely. Harry blinked nervously as he watched Dumbledore leave the room with McGonagall following closely behind him. He didn't need to eavesdrop to know what was going to be said. He knew from earlier that McGonagall was planning on 'having words' with Dumbledore about his not asking her first. However he also had seen the look on her face when she heard about Dumbledore's plan. He didn't feel uncomfortable at all knowing that there was an argument going on behind him because he knew they would resolve it without changing anything.

"I suppose this is home now, Lily," Harry said quietly as he moved to the trunk to unpack the bags and packages that McGonagall had left there. Lily trilled happily. Her boy was safe and had a proper room and would be starting school soon. She finally felt that she could take a bit of a rest.

**(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)**

_**Reviews:**_

I won't beg for reviews because I'm writing for my own enjoyment, but I won't lie. I love reviews. Review responses will be posted in word documents located on my Yahoo Group. (soon as I create it) It'll be listed in my bio when it's done.


	6. Not Again

_**Disclaimer**__: It's not mine no matter how much I wish. 'Course this disclaimer probably isn't either._

_**A/N**__: Thanks to all of you beloved people who write reviews! I love you one and all! I'm not too terribly sure if this is done, but I know I am. I can't think of anything else to add. Enjoy! Thanks to reto-phratry for pointing out an error that no one else will see now. ;)_

**(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)**

**Not Again **

Harry stretched as he slowly became awake in his new bed. He grinned to himself as the memories of the previous day came to him. He had new clothes, he was away from the Dursleys, and he had his own room. Just how could his day get any better? He sighed a bit as he noticed the empty perch in his room. Lily was gone. He shook his head to clear it. _Surely she would be back… Right?_ Frowning a bit he got up to start collecting his clothes for the day. He paused a moment, realizing that his clothes weren't where he left them. He looked around the room, thinking that someone may have moved them to the side, but he still didn't spot the bags. He hadn't seen any servants around, but maybe someone else had put his clothes away in the big dresser? He couldn't think of any better ideas so he walked over to the dresser and opened up a middle drawer experimentally to see what was in it. To his relief he found all of his new shirts folded and lined up in the drawer. He quickly went through all of the other drawers to see what was where.

He quickly selected what, to him, was a proper set of clothes for a child his age. He found the pair of jeans that Mrs. McGonagall was hesitant to pick up for him and a plain blue T-Shirt that had some sort of golden ball darting about it. He squirmed as he felt the ball dart underneath his arm, across a ticklish spot, and onto his back. He sat down and pulled his new shoes on before setting out the door.

He stood up and walked to the window, hoping that Lily would come back before he left the room. He sighed dejectedly as he racked his gazed over the sky, seeing plenty of owls, hawks, and other birds, but no phoenix. Harry sighed again as he turned to leave the room. It wasn't that he thought Lily was planning on leaving him it was that he had been hopping to tell her about everything that had happened so far.

Harry quietly pushed the door opened slightly trying to peer into the small gap provided to see if anyone was up. He wasn't sure whether he was supposed to be up or not and he jumped when he heard Dumbledore's deep voice come from the other side of the door.

"Come on in Harry, I've been waiting on you. Harry Birthday." Harry sheepishly pushed the door open wider and walked out into the sitting room. He pondered the days of the week to himself. He didn't realize it was his birthday already. Once again he felt the pain of Lily's not being there in the morning. She never missed a birthday.

"Good Morning Mr. Dumbledore. Thank you."

"Good afternoon, my dear boy. You needed your rest more than the rest of us thought you did." Dumbledore looked Harry over critically. "However, you do look quite better. Are you ready for another excursion out?"

Harry winced as he thought about clothes shopping with those two ladies. "Where would I be going, sir?"

"While Minerva and Poppy did an admirable job shopping for your everyday wardrobe and putting in your order for you wand I thought we could make a special day out of today and do the rest of your school shopping." Dumbledore watched the mixture of emotions crossing Harry's face. Clearly he had made the right decision. "I've asked a few of the teachers to join us. We'll be going to Diagon Alley to pick up the rest of your supplies and your wand."

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)

Harry winced as he tumbled out of the fireplace. He was really beginning to dislike flooing places. The fireplace flared green as Dumbledore calmly stepped from the fireplace. Dumbledore grinned at Harry as he began dusting himself off. Harry shook his head and quickly stood up just in time to see another person emerge from the floo. It was the severe looking man that Dumbledore had insisted on waiting for.

"Harry," Dumbledore said, calling Harry 's attention back onto himself. "This is Professor Severus Snape. He'll be joining us today." Harry nodded in understanding before smiling shyly up at the Professor. Snape just frowned at Harry for a moment before nodding towards the back of the pub, anxious to be back at Hogwarts.

"Ah, yes. Of course, Severus, you're right. We really ought to be on our way." The last part was spoken a little bit louder, apparently for the knowledge of those who just noticed their arrival. As they walked to the back of the pub nearly everyone greeted Dumbledore. Snape nodded slightly to those few who greeted him. Harry kept himself close to Dumbledore, hoping that no one would notice him. He succeeded in making it out the back door without being noticed by anyone except for the unapproachable Professor tailing them. After just a short moment Dumbledore had the magical wall opened before them and they had set off down the street of Diagon Alley.

"I had thought we could start with your school robes," announced Dumbledore as he gestured towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Minerva and Poppy picked up several summer robes for you, but they completely forgot about ordering your school robes."

Harry sighed, _more clothes_. "Yes, sir." Dumbledore nodded and held the door open for Harry and Snape before following them in.

"Headmaster! Professor Snape! What do I owe for this unexpected surprise," asked a squat witch coming from a backroom. Harry blinked at the colour of her mauve robes. He dearly hoped that the school robes weren't _that_ colour.

Dumbledore looked kindly at the lady, giving her his best grandfatherly smile. "Ah, my dear. It's so good to see you again. We're just bringing young Harry here about for his school supplies. He's going to need a full set of school robes." She nodded to him before beckoning Harry over by a mirror and started measuring him from all angles. Harry paid close attention until he heard the doorbell ring again. He watched as in walked a man and what looked to be his son. The man seemed well to do and nodded stiffly to Dumbledore and smiled to Snape.

"Professor Dumbledore. Severus. It's nice to see you out and about again. Enjoying your stay at Hogwarts?" asked the man. Snape blinked but didn't so much as flinch at the bite behind his words.

"Welcome, Lucius. Just how is life treating you these days?" asked Dumbledore before Snape could do so much as get a word in edgewise. Dumbledore smiled kindly down at the boy with him. "You must be Draco. I hear you'll be joining us this year." Draco nodded making sure that he kept his opinions to himself.

"I'll be right with you dear," called Madam Malkin from her position by Harry's feet.

Dumbledore turned to Madam Malkin as he heard her put in the last of her pins. "Is that the last of them? If you could just have them sent on to Hogwarts it would make things work smoother." Madam Malkin nodded distractedly as she pulled the measured robe from off of Harry's shoulders.

"You're next dear," called Madam Malkin to the blonde haired boy as she handed the measured robe to her assistant to be finished. Harry hopped down and walked quickly over to Dumbledore.

"And who is this that you're babysitting these days?" asked the man, Lucius, sneering down at Harry.

"This is another of our new students, Harry Potter." Dumbledore held his hand out for Harry to grab. "We really must be going, Severus. Good day, Mr. Malfoy." Harry had to walk quickly to keep from being pulled out of the shop as Dumbledore and Professor Snape led the way out of the shop. Dumbledore glanced over at Professor Snape quickly before turning to Harry, "How about we go pick up your wand next?"

Harry nodded excitedly. "Yes, please, sir." He had been excited about picking up his wand ever since Dumbledore had mentioned receiving a note from Ollivander saying that the new wand was finished.

Dumbledore nodded as he led the way down Diagon Alley towards Ollivanders, ignoring the staring of the other occupants of the alleyway. He did cheerfully greet nearly anyone who called greetings out to him. When they reached Ollivanders Dumbledore held the door open for Harry as Snape choose to wait outside. They only had to wait a few minutes before Mr. Ollivander came tottering around one of the stacks of wand boxes.

"Headmaster! Such a pleasure to see you again! Eleven inches of balsam wood with phoenix tail feather core, was it not? Your own phoenix of course."

"You are quite correct as always. We're here to pick up young Harry's wand," prompted Dumbledore.

"Ah, yes of course. A tricky customer, you were Mr. Potter. It's not often I get a chance to custom make a wand." Ollivander smiled to Harry as he made his way to his workshop in the back to collect Harry's wand.

Dumbledore turned to Harry as he noticed the boy's chagrin at having forced Ollivander to specially make a wand. "Don't mind him much, Harry. He's always thrilled to be able to custom make a wand. Not many need to considering the size of his stock of wands that he's already made." Harry nodded, his apprehensive allayed. He smiled up at Ollivander as he came back toting a dust free wooden case.

"Eleven inches of holly wood with a core of your phoenixes feather." Ollivander held the case out to Harry and watched as he tentatively took it, treating it as a delicate lady's knick knack. "Go on, child. Give it a try," he prompted gently. Harry nodded as he opened the box and pulled the dark coloured wand out of it. The second he touched the wand a warm feeling spread from his fingers slowly all the way all through his body. Harry's eyes flew up as he looked to Dumbledore for reassurance. He just nodded at Harry, understanding what he was feeling. Ollivander interrupted their looks impatiently, "Well, give her a swish." Harry nodded, but didn't say anything. Slightly scared that nothing would happen he carefully swished the wand through the air. He nearly jumped in surprise as a rainbow of sparks went flying through the air. "Splendid!" cheered Ollivander, clearly happy at his success with another client.

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)

Harry peeked into the different jars along the walls and immediately wished he hadn't as what looked like eyes stared back out at him. Professor Snape had insisted on doing the shopping here himself. Trusting neither assistant nor student to select the ingredients, Professor Severus Snape was selecting all of Harry's and his own potions ingredients by hand.

Harry sighed tiredly as he clutched his bag from Flourish and Blotts that held all of his schoolbooks and the few extra books that Headmaster Dumbledore had helped him pick out. That bit of information that he had learned in Madam Malkin's made him nearly puff his chest out in pride. The man who might be his guardian or at least would be choosing his new guardians was his headmaster. A man that nearly everyone in Diagon Alley seemed to trust and respect.

"We're all done here, Albus," announced Professor Snape, throwing the headmaster from his deep thoughts. Dumbledore nodded and gestured for him and Harry to proceed out of the apothecary and back to the floo.

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)

Dumbledore frowned as he approached a crowd hovering near the front gates of Hogwarts. He looked to Severus before saying, "Oh dear. They've found out about Harry."

**(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)**

_**Reviews:**_

I won't beg for reviews because I'm writing for my own enjoyment, but I won't lie. I love reviews. Review responses will be posted in word documents located on my Yahoo Group.


	7. Gifts

_**Disclaimer**__: It's not mine no matter how much I wish. 'Course this disclaimer probably isn't either._

_**A/N**__: Thanks to all of you beloved people who write reviews! I love you one and all!_

_Enjoy!_

**(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)**

**Gifts**

Harry looked nervously up at Dumbledore. The man had a pensive look on his face, the look that he himself had seen on his uncle's face whenever he had been faced with an important decision on the spur of the moment. The connection with his uncle made Harry even more nervous as he glanced back at the crowd standing in front of the doors to the school.

Dumbledore tapped his chin in thought before turning to his potions master suddenly. "Severus, why don't you escort Harry into the castle. In fact if you'd stay with him until I'm back and alone, I'd very much appreciate it."

"Surely you don't want me to spend even more time with the boy," said the potions master with a grimace of distaste. Harry wondered idly just what the bitter man had against him. Snape hadn't said a single word directly to him the entire outing.

"Indeed I do. In fact I believe it's the best of all options right now," Dumbledore paused a moment in order to glance over at Harry. "Considering the rumours going around the press should latch onto me when we arrive. Your nature being what it is, you should be able to get Harry through the crowd without them bothering him."

Snape frowned at Dumbledore before slowing nodding in agreement, "If you're sure."

"That I am. Perhaps we should get going," said Dumbledore, leaving the _before I change my mind_ unsaid. Snape nodded, understanding the unspoken words, and lead the way to the crowd. As the group of reporters and photographers saw them coming Snape instinctively grabbed Harry's hand and quickened his pace. Ever since his own trial at the end of the first war with Voldemort he was nervous around members of the media.

As they reached the edge of the crowd the reporters all started shouting questions at the headmaster. Dumbledore nodded to Snape before turning to the crowd.

"Quiet please," ordered Dumbledore. Once they all quieted down he continued, "There is no way I could ever answer everyone at once. One at a time, please." As Dumbledore proceeded to take the attention off of them, Snape started pushing his way through the crowd, keeping Harry close behind him, nearly underneath his cloak altogether.

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)

Harry sighed as he wistfully looked down at his shrunken package of books for what felt like the hundredth time that evening. He was entirely too bored of watching the potions master prepare potions for the hospital wing. If he had been allowed to help it would have been a different matter, but he had been quick to belittle Harry's intelligence and told him to just sit in a corner and be silent.

"Just what do you want, Potter," growled Snape scathingly without even turning from watching over the delicate potion before him.

Harry shifted in his seat nervously before tentatively answering, "I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind unshrinking my books. I was hoping to read ahead in some of my books before classes start." _And I've nothing better to do since you won't let me help you._ Harry squirmed underneath the unyielding stare that Snape levelled in his direction before he quickly turned back to his potion. As he stared down at his potion, obviously waiting for some significant colour change, he grabbed the wand sitting beside his cauldron and recklessly waved it towards the bookshelves in the back of his lab. Harry quickly reached up to grab the book that came hurdling at him from the shelves. Harry blinked in surprise after he flipped open the book; it was apparently one of the potion master's own books. Harry frowned as he realized that the man had sent him an advanced textbook. _I wonder if he did that on purpose or not._ Harry shook his head to clear that thought as he settled in to read the textbook.

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)

Harry glanced up from the book he was reading as he heard the door to the potions lab open. There, looking more than a bit frazzled stood the headmaster, looking between Harry and Snape assessing the situation between the two. Snape looked over from his stirring of his third potion that evening.

"I presume it went well," asked Snape slowly. Harry quietly closed the textbook he was reading and placed it down on the lab table beside him.

"That it did. The press has all left and we should be safe for a couple days at least." Dumbledore paused for a moment before asking, "Would I be wrong in presuming things went well here?"

Snape just grunted and turned back to his potion. "Just take the boy," muttered Snape as he tossed some powdered fenlock into the cauldron and turned down the heat on it.

"As you wish, Severus. If you would, Harry," prompted Dumbledore as he gestured to the door. Harry nodded as he gathered he shrunken packages together and followed the elderly man out of the room. It wasn't until they had walked all the way down the hallway and started up some of the stairs before Dumbledore broke the silence, "So, Harry, did you get on okay with Professor Snape?"

Harry hesitated a moment before answering honestly, "Well… It was boring at first, but after a bit Professor Snape lent me one of his books to read while we waited. It was okay then. But I would like to finish it sometime."

Dumbledore nodded, trying his best not to reveal his surprise, "If you remind me tomorrow I'll show you to the library."

"That would be great, sir," answered Harry timidly.

It wasn't until they had reached Dumbledore's tower sitting room before Dumbledore said anything else. "Please, sit down Harry."

Harry nodded nervously at the change in the old man's demeanour. Unless he was mistaken, and he rarely was with growing up with the guidance of a phoenix, Dumbledore was nervous and trying to hide it. He sat down and placed his packages on the floor beside them. With a flick of his wand Dumbledore banished the parcels to Harry's room.

"I know things were bad at the Dursleys. As much as I hate to admit to this, I was the one who placed you with them after your parents were killed." Dumbledore paused a moment, gauging Harry's reaction, before continuing. "I was hoping that you would forgive me that and allow me to make it up to you."

Harry blinked in surprise. "There's no need, sir. You couldn't have known how the Dursley's would treat me when you left me with them."

Dumbledore nodded sadly, "Nevertheless I should have anticipated it from idle comments your mother had made to me after her few visits home." Dumbledore blinked as he stared at the fire a moment fighting his memories. "I was hoping you would allow me to adopt you. I would like to atone for my mistakes and try to offer you the home you should have had all these years. It's the least I could do for Lily's child. In fact she had asked me that if anything happened to them that I take care of you myself. I thought… mistakenly apparently, that the blood relations between you and your aunt would be better." Dumbledore looked up to the remarkably still portrait of a stately man hanging above the fireplace as if looking for guidance. "She would have had my head for placing you in that sort of situation."

"I would love that, sir. But, really, don't think you have to. Lily… the phoenix Lily that is, took care of me all those years whenever it got bad. The situation wasn't nearly all that bad."

"In that case, Harry my boy, if nothing of this had ever happened. Would you want me to adopt you?"

"Of course sir. Even though it was never actually bad, it was never fun either. I've had more fun these past few days than…" Harry thought twice before answering the question the way he had planned. No sense in placing that much more guilt on the man's shoulders. "Well, the past week I think."

"With your permission I'd like to go ahead and start the paper work." Harry nodded silently. "Also… I'd like to give you this. It's not much of a birthday present, but I'm sure we can do better next year as you make more friends in school." With that Dumbledore reached out to offer a sparkling wrapped gift to Harry, presumably conjuring it, as it appeared to come from nowhere. Harry accepted the gift timidly. He looked the small gift over before slowly peeling the wrapping paper off. Underneath all the paper was a nondescript jewellers box. Harry carefully opened the lid. On a bed of tissue sat a golden cloak pin fashioned into a phoenix. The feathers were fashioned out of lines of tiny rubies and a single pale topaz peeked out of the phoenix's eye. The golden claws seemed to be holding something, but Harry couldn't quite make it out.

"My own father gave that to me on my first birthday after Fawkes, my phoenix, joined me. That was quite the emotional time for me. It meant a lot to me. I want you to have it to remind you of how much you and your presence in my life mean to me. Things may be a bit tough when others come around. We are both very high profile people." Harry nodded, not daring to speak; he stroked his fingers over the clasp. The clasp almost felt warm to his touch from the love that was infused in it.

"I don't know what to say… Thanks just doesn't seem to say it," said Harry slowly.

"Thanks are more than enough," said Dumbledore happily. He watched has Harry tried to hide a yawn. "Why don't you go head off to bed. We've both had a long day."

Harry nodded as he stood. "Good night then, sir."

Dumbledore nodded gently at Harry, "Of course, my boy. Sweet dreams." He nodded at Harry as he stood and made his way into his own room leaving Harry to his own devices.

Harry quietly walked into his room and looked at the base of the bed where all of his packages sat in their original sizes. He assumed the house elves had hung up his robes in the wardrobe, as he didn't see the packages from Madam Malkin's anywhere. He was just about to go through the packages to find his books when something on his bed caught his eye. There sitting next to the plush feather pillow was a large wooden chest that looked like it was decorated with phoenixes and griffins in all sorts of poses.

Harry immediately walked over to where the box sat. He sat down on the bed as he ran his fingers over the box. It had appeared to be sealed but as his fingers touched the lid a tiny crack appeared around the top. Harry could hear the invisible catch release itself as the lid squeaked as it eased open. He eased the lid the rest of the way open, ignoring the slight traces of ash on the lid.

He blinked in surprise at the contents. Apparently not only was the box spelled to hold more than it looked like it should hold, it was also some sort of memory chest. Harry reached in and grabbed the first thing he saw. The box was approximately the same size of the ring boxes that Uncle Vernon brought home after he had gotten Aunt Petunia upset. It was a small wooden box that held some sort of coat of arms on the top with the name Potter carved underneath it. Harry's stomach twisted as he realized what this meant about the chest on his bed and where it had come from.

Harry hesitated only a moment before opening the box. There sat a bridal set of rings. Harry smiled sadly at the rings. The engagement ring was a simple traditional golden band with a princess cut diamond in it. The two wedding rings were also simple bands, but they were etched with tiny birds and deer. On the inside of each was the phrase _Love is eternal. I am eternally yours._ As his eyes started tearing up he completely missed the newly arrived phoenix's tentative, yet smug, look on her face.

Harry wiped a tear from his face as he closed the ring box and replaced it in the larger chest. He brought out the very next item he found. It was a small leather bound book. Harry smiled happily. It looked like a diary.

**(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)**

_**Reviews:**_

I won't beg for reviews because I'm writing for my own enjoyment, but I won't lie. I love reviews. Review responses will be posted in word documents located on my Yahoo Group.


	8. Family Memories

_**Disclaimer**__: It's not mine no matter how much I wish. 'Course this disclaimer probably isn't either._

**(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)**

**Family Memories**

Harry grinned in delight as he traced his fingers over the cover of the diary. Like the box, it had an embossed phoenix on the cover that looked like it was about to take off in flight. Harry blinked in surprise as he saw that the phoenix really was taking off and then flew around to the other side of the book. Harry turned the book over to see the phoenix settle in a tree looking proud of itself. He smiled happily at the bird before turning the book on its side to examine the spine of the book. Over all, the book was an elaborate creation of finely crafted leather with gilded lettering on the side.

"Diary of Lily-Anne Marie Evans," Harry read quietly to himself. He pondered the quality of the book for a bit and what it said about the owner of it. It was an expensive book. Not the sort of diary one would just go out and buy for themselves or even as a present for their daughter. Harry tapped his chin thoughtfully. His mother must have come from money. But how did that explain his Aunt Petunia's attitude and obvious lack of extreme wealth. The times that she bought diaries for dear diddykins, sneered Harry to himself, they were clearly nothing like this and his aunt would never have gotten her son anything less than what her hated sister had had.

Harry frowned at the diary again. It was such a puzzle amidst what he already knew. The headmaster, his guardian to be, had already promised to tell him more about his parents. But he already knew a few things from _accidentally_ _overhearing _those around him. His father, James Potter, had come from a prestigious family that had all been killed by the hands of You-Know-Who, Voldemort, due to their direct involvement in the war. His mother had been a sweet and kind muggle-born witch who had apparently also worked for the side of the light, but as a healer in times of need. Everyone raved about his parents and their devotion. They could all go on at length about his father. But rarely did anyone say a word about the rest of his mother's family.

Harry considered that for a few minutes before coming to the conclusion that they were avoiding the topic because of his aunt's treatment of him. He frowned as another thought came to him. No one had spoken to him about any of his parents; he merely overheard them. So that couldn't have been the reason.

A barely heard trill broke him from his thoughts. He smiled sadly up at his beloved phoenix, balanced on the perch that the headmaster had encouraged him to select.

"I suppose I am thinking too much on this whole thing, aren't I?" asked Harry softly. The trill came at him again as he turned back to the diary. "It'll all be in here, won't it," whispered Harry, indecisively dragging his fingers across the diary, his hand hovering over the clasp on the side, locking the diary. He touched the clasp delicately and jerked his hand back in surprise as he felt it spring open. He blinked in surprise. "I suppose it's set to recognize blood relatives," he muttered to himself. Lily trilled at him again, almost laughing and continuing on even after he sent a mild glare at her.

"No time like the present I suppose," he said as he carefully cracked the book open. He frowned a moment as he flipped through the pages. Other than the first couple pages the majority of the book seemed empty. He sighed disappointedly as he flipped to the first page of the diary.

"_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe granddad sent me a diary like this for my birthday. Tuna's so jealous over it. He promised to show me how to use it when he flies in. I can't wait. I bet it's magical. That must be why he specifically wrote that I could only write in it _normally_ until he showed me. I'm so excited about going to Hogwarts this year. Though Tuna has been nothing but awful about it ever since I got my letter. We were such good friends before this happened. But if she can't accept me for who I am there's nothing I can do about it. Perhaps she'll be okay about it after she gets used to me. She's probably just jealous that she can't do magic. I had best go to bed. The sooner I go to sleep the sooner I'll wake up and see granddad tomorrow._

Lily" 

Harry frowned. He couldn't believe that his mother would just write that one entry and neglect the diary for the rest of her days. He frowned as he read over the entry again. He blinked. It was magical. He just had to figure out what spells made the rest of the book invisible. He sighed as he closed the book and watched it lock automatically. He placed the diary gently back into the box. Harry rummaged through the box to see what else was in it. There were the standard baby souvenirs, all of which brought tears to his eyes. His parents had really loved him. There was a silver baby spoon with his name and birthday engraved on it. There was the little packet of hair from his first hair cut. Harry smiled giddily at what he found next, a set of tiny navy blue baby booties and a matching wizarding robe, both decorated in sparkling silver stars that seemed to glitter like a true night sky. There was a packet of an unlabeled velvety soft substance that Harry couldn't figure out the purpose of. He frowned as he decided it was probably a bad decision to touch it, as he didn't know what it was. He shrugged as he tucked the packet securely back in the box and continued looking through it. There was a pile of fabric that seemed to hold a variety of glass, crystal, and stone knickknacks. It wasn't until he got underneath all of that that he found the real prize of the box, in his opinion at least.

With trembling hands he pulled out a book that was larger than the diary, but very similar. Harry smiled as he imagined that this book was also a gift from his great-grandfather to his mum. It was the same expensive leather binding with the same gilded lettering on the side. This time the binding spelled out, "Lily-Anne Marie Evans Potter." He smiled to himself. This must have been a wedding gift. He opened this book up with fewer reservations than he had with the diary. This time he was well rewarded.

Harry grinned happily as he examined the pictures on the first page of this family photo album. It seemed to be a collection of pictures of his parents' youth at Hogwarts. In each of the pictures they were wearing the same Hogwarts robes that he had just received earlier that same day. One picture that caught his attention immediately was one of five men and one woman. He assumed that the woman was his mother. He merely had to glance over the other pictures on the page to be able to pick out his father from the picture, as he was the common theme in all of them. Harry blinked in surprise as he recognized one of the men as Professor Snape, whom the headmaster had left him with the other day. _He didn't seem to like me very much. I wonder why since he's in at least this one picture,_ Harry thought to himself. He brushed his fingers over the picture as he absorbed all of the details in it. He memorized every detail in his mother and father's pictures. He smiled as he found the resemblance that everyone referred to when they said that he looked just like his father. He frowned a moment at the last picture on the page. It seemed to be the oddest picture he had ever seen. Definitely not something he would have found in his aunt's photo albums. In the centre of the photo stood a tall, proud stag with his mum half leaning, and half sitting on it's back. She seemed to be blushing a bright red and trying to hide her face from the person taking the picture. Harry blinked in surprise as he noticed that his mum glanced up from time to time, still blushing red. He shook his head to clear it. It shouldn't surprise him as he had seen the portraits around the school moving about.

Harry smiled ruefully at the book. "This is just too weird." Another trill came from the other side of the room, dragging Harry's attention away from the book again. Harry looked up to see that Lily had moved again. This time she was perched on top of a small clock on the mantle piece. She bobbed her head down to tap at the clock. Harry blinked in surprise.

"Are you trying to tell me that it's past my bedtime?" asked Harry, smiling up at the smug looking phoenix. He shook his head at hers, bobbing as he replaced the photo album, resolving to look at the rest of the pictures at a later date. Harry got off his bed and thought for a moment before picking up the box and carrying it over to his wardrobe. He carefully knelt down on the floor before sliding it onto the floor of the wardrobe underneath the hanging robes and cloaks. He quickly collected all of his necessities and pyjamas before heading off to change and shower for bed. He whistled happily to himself as he anticipated many happy dreams that night.

**(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)**

_**Reviews:**_

I won't beg for reviews because I'm writing for my own enjoyment, but I won't lie. I love reviews. I will respond to questions brought up in my Yahoo Group. If many people ask me about the same thing I'll bring it up in the Author Notes.


	9. Hogwart’s Express

_**Disclaimer**__: It's not mine no matter how much I wish. 'Course this disclaimer probably isn't either._

_**A/N**__: Thanks to all of you beloved people who write reviews! Especially those of you that reviewed and are still reading this story. I'm terribly sorry for the delay, but when I first wrote this chapter Harry started sounding like an angsty teen and the Harry in my Ghosts story wasn't sounding angsty enough so I decided to take a bit of a break. Hopefully things will be better from now on._

_I've a quest for those of you following this story still. I want to hear all of your theories on why Severus Snape had a cameo appearance in the picture in the photo album. The reader closest to the truth can develop the character of the first Mary Sue character that comes along afterwards. Possibly a future defence teacher in second year. Lockhart irritates me too much. I also want to know what you guys think Harry's reaction to Draco Malfoy will be? Just to remind you, I refuse to accept anything in the Half-Blood Prince._

_Enjoy!_

**(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)**

**Hogwart's Express**

Harry ghosted his fingers over the cover of the book in front of him. He knew he should be reading the potions tome to get a further understanding of this art, but he just couldn't bring himself to think about it. His thoughts rested in the bottom of his wardrobe, in the photo album that sat there. He wasn't sure what made him hide the box from the headmaster, his future guardian. Deep down he realised this meant that he didn't trust the man, but somehow he knew it was something that shouldn't be shared with anyone. He wasn't sure what gave him that idea. Perhaps it was the way that the box had just appeared on his bed. If it had been a gift from the headmaster then surely he would just have gone ahead and given it to him.

Harry stroked the binding of the potions book in his lap as he attempted to forget his situation and considered the possibilities of what to do with his day. He had awoken that morning to a hesitant headmaster telling him that he would be unavailable most of the day talking to the teachers and taking care of some business at Diagon Alley. He had been a little disappointed in the headmaster until he had asked Harry if there was anything he wanted to ask or do before he had to leave. Harry had had to grin at that thought. It had been entirely too long since someone had thought to ask him that. He had appreciated the headmaster's thoughts and was immediate in his request to just stay there and maybe visit the library later.

A wide grin immediately appeared on Harry's face giving him the first boyish expression in the last ten or so years. The library, the perfect place to go spend his free time without irritating his self-appointed bird guardian.

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)

"So, how was your day, my boy?" asked Dumbledore as he walked with Harry down to the Hogwarts gates.

Harry grinned happily at the headmaster before rattling off all the books that he had looked at. He even mentioned a couple books that he had wanted to get from the library. He had ended up compromising with his phoenix. While he hadn't been able to bring himself to read the dry potions book that had been assigned to him, he had found some more, better written, potions books in the library that he had skimmed through. Including one that seemed to merely be an encyclopaedia of ingredients.

Dumbledore chuckled at his charges' enthusiasm. "I'm glad you are adjusting well to Hogwarts life," he commented when Harry mentioned the house elves bringing him a platter of sandwiches into the library, causing the librarian to get upset with them. He had quickly explained to the headmaster that he hadn't meant to eat in the library at all. The headmaster just nodded sagely and calmly mentioned that he had asked the house elves to check up on him and that he would have a discreet word with Madame Pince.

Harry grinned up at Dumbledore, "I can't thank you enough for this chance."

Dumbledore smiled down at Harry, "As if we would have ever done anything else. You were placed with those relatives of yours for your own safety. I never imagined that they would have treated you as anything less than a second child." He shook his head ruefully as he thought about the past.

Harry frowned to himself as a nagging thought breezed past him. _Does the headmaster only want me with him because he feels bad about the past? _He shook his head. Of course the headmaster didn't think that. No one would adopt a child just out of guilt. _Especially not me._ He looked up at the headmaster while he seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

"Ah, I believe we've come far enough. Come closer, Harry, and I'll apparate us to the station," said the headmaster as he held out an arm to Harry. Harry quickly stepped closer to the older man and allowed himself to be drawn tightly to the headmaster's side. "You may want to close your eyes. It may make some of the sensations easier to bear." Harry quickly sqeezed his eyes shot and the next thing he knew he felt being squeezed in on all sides, not unlike the time that Dudley fell down the stairs and landed completely on top of hin.

When Harry felt a distinct change in the air around him he carefully opened one eye, and then the other and looked around curiously. They seemed to be standing on an old-fashioned train platform. In front of him stood a shining scarlet steam engine that seemed to be anxiously puffing clouds of steam into the air. The matching passenger cars that waited behind the engine seemed to stand proudly as workmen drifted around, taking care of final details.

"So, what do you think of her," asked the headmaster smiling down at Harry. "She's been bringing the students to Hogwarts for well over a hundred years now."

"She's beautiful, sir. I don't think I've ever seen anything so beautiful in my life," answered Harry in a near whisper as he took in every detail of the steam train.

"Merlin knows how many charms and enchantments we've had to use to keep her running as smooth as the day she was created. Your parents rode on the train for their first year, just as you are now. She's become more of a tradition than just a method to get to Hogwarts, just as are the boats that bring the first years across the lake."

"For a tradition there doesn't seem to be that many people here. I expected that there would be many more people," said Harry while quietly looking around at the rest of the platform.

"I figured it would be best to get you here before any of the other students showed up. It wouldn't be seen as appropriate if I were seen dropping you off personally. At least not until the adoption papers have been processed and released to the newspapers. Just because I didn't want you to be hassled with all of that didn't mean that I was willing to sacrifice being able to see my adoptive grandson off on the train. Come on then. Let us find you a compartment before I have to head out of here." Harry practically glowed at the word _grandson_ as he followed the headmaster onto the train.

It wasn't long after they settled Harry and his nearly empty trunk into a compartment near the front of the train when they heard the sounds of the students coming through the barrier. The headmaster quickly bid Harry goodbye, leaving him a bag of assorted candies, a shiny galleon for snacks on the way, and a brand new pack of Exploding Snap Cards. Harry waited for the headmaster to leave the train before pulling one of the two items that his trunk contained; the precious book that he had just checked out from the library that very morning, the encyclopaedia of ingredients. From the calculating looks that Professor Snape had been giving him at breakfast this morning and the knowing glances that Lily had been giving the book Harry knew that he would need to know as much as possible about potions.

He thumbed through the pages until he found where he had left off at, devil's snare. Apparently the troublesome plant that was mentioned briefly in his herbology text was useful in many different potions in a multitude of forms. From the essence of the root to the finely shredded bits of leaves, all parts of the plant seemed to be used. And apparently collecting and preparing the plant parts during day, night, and different parts of the moon cycle had different affects on the use of them in potions. He had just read through the book to an entry on the different uses of the Flutterby bush, which had him snickering at the irony, when the sound of someone clearing their throat brought his attention back to the world around him. A tall, gangly, redheaded boy stood in the doorway of his compartment uncomfortably.

"Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full." Harry blinked before gesturing to the seat across from him. The boy nodded stepped quickly into the compartment. As he sat down he continued, "My name's Ron. Ron Weasley. What's yours?"

"I'm Harry."

**(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)**

_**Reviews:**_

I won't beg for reviews because I'm writing for my own enjoyment, but I won't lie. I'll answer any question in a review as long as it's not too vital to any obscure plot point.


	10. Making Friends

_**Disclaimer**__: It's not mine no matter how much I wish. 'Course this disclaimer probably isn't either._

_Thanks to all of you beloved people who write reviews! Especially those of you that reviewed and are still reading this story._

_I've a quest for those of you following this story still. I want to hear all of your theories on why Severus Snape had a cameo appearance in the picture in the photo album. The reader closest to the truth can develop the character of the first original character that comes along afterwards. Possibly a future defence teacher in second year. Lockhart irritates me too much. Just to remind you, I refuse to accept anything in the Half-Blood Prince._

_I'm looking for beta readers for this and other stories. Join my Yahoo Group in my profile and message me in there to let me know if you're interested. It doesn't matter if you've had practice or not._

_Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Making Friends**

"I'm Harry," Harry said quietly, giving Ron a small smile. "Harry Potter."

The boy's eyes widened in surprise as he asked, "The Harry Potter?" Harry sighed and nodded to the boy as he reflected on the conversation he had had with the headmaster last night. He had warned Harry about the assorted reactions he would receive from different people on the train riding and at the sorting.

"Do you really have the… you know… the scar," asked the boy again in almost a whisper. Harry smiled indulgently at Ron as he lifted his hair a bit to show the scar. "Wicked," he said breathlessly. "Do you remember anything?"

Harry shook his head as he replied, "Just flashes of green light. I think I was too little to remember much."

"Wow," said Ron as he stared at Harry's scar. Harry shifted uncomfortably before letting his hair drop, breaking Ron out of his daze. "So… Mum would probably have my head for asking, but… are the rumours true?"

"What rumours are those?" asked Harry uncertainly. Unfortunately he knew all too well what rumours Ron was referring too. That was something else that the headmaster had mentioned to him last night. Even though Headmaster Dumbledore had tried to submit Harry's guardianship paperwork quietly and through secure hands it had already been in the morning issue of the Daily Prophet the very day after the paperwork had been approved.

"That our own headmaster is adopting you. They had all sorts of different guesses on why he would do it, but mum told us not to believe the Prophet unless the people involved told us the stories." Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I've only known about the Daily Prophet for the past couple weeks so I wouldn't know. But I have been staying with the headmaster for a little while now. He wanted to keep it quiet for as long as possible. He didn't want anyone to think that I would get special treatment or anything," said Harry quietly. That had been the plan at least until this morning with his newly appointed guardian had seen the front page of the daily prophet. The man had just pointed out to Harry that together without any effort on their part they had warranted the front page, but Harry could tell that despite the jolly tone of voice the man was disappointed that they hadn't been able to keep it a secret for any longer than that.

"I can understand that," said Ron quietly, although it was obvious that he didn't understand. Harry sighed, there would always be people that only thought of the fame that came with his name. Harry turned back to the book that he had sat on the seat beside him while he had been talking. It wasn't that he didn't want to make friends. He just didn't feel ready to make that leap of faith yet. He halfway hoped that the boy would take the hint and leave him alone for a bit. It wasn't long before the boy was playing a game of Exploding Snap by himself.

He had just reached the entry on gillyweed in his encyclopaedia when he was interrupted again, this time by an adult witch pushing a trolley filled with snacks. Ron immediately told her that he had brought his lunch. Harry frowned as he saw the wistful look on his face as he looked at the items on the trolley.

After one look at the prices of the snacks on the trolley he told the witch, "Three of everything please, except for the chocolate frogs. I already have some of those with me. I want to try everything." Harry grinned up at the woman who smiled indulgently at him. She was most likely used to muggleborns always wanting to try everything. He handed over his golden galleon not even caring that he only had a couple Knuts back as change.

"Want to help me eat these, Ron," asked Harry, hoping that the boy wouldn't take it as charity. He could tell that the other boy really didn't want to eat those sandwiches. "I want to try everything but I don't really want to eat all of them." In all honesty Harry didn't want to eat any of it. He had had a fairly large breakfast that very morning and was in no mood to binge on candies and chocolates when he had spent so many years of his life without any at all.

To his relief Ron leaned forward and immediately began to point out the good points to each of the candies and which ones to avoid. He never even noticed that while he was _helping_ Harry to eat them he was actually eating more of the candies than not, leaving the sandwiches forgotten on the seat. They had just finished the first of all of the boxes of candies when the door to the compartment came open again.

Harry looked up in surprise at the girl who had just entered the compartment. She had brown frizzy hair and large brown eyes. Harry smiled at her as she looked around the room.

"Have either of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one," she said matter-of-factly.

Harry shook his head at her in response before quietly asking, "Have you tried looking in the bathrooms? The toad might be in there. I think they usually like wet areas." The girl smacked herself in the head.

"I knew that," she said shaking her head. She turned quickly calling a thanks over her shoulder as she made her way back out of the compartment. Harry rolled his eyes before getting out of his seat to shut the door behind her. He quickly settled himself back into his seat and reached out for a blood pop. Ron winced and explained about blood pops. Harry just shrugged and unwrapped one for himself. He was determined to try anything at least once.

Eventually they ran out of candy and he could tell from the jiggling about that Ron was doing that it was just a matter of time before the boy took off down the train to tell everyone who he was sitting with. The headmaster… His grandfather had suggested the Weasley family as a family to look for and possibly make friends with. He wasn't so sure though. It seemed as if the red-headed boy was more interested in being known as Harry Potter's friend than actually being his friend. Harry just sighed and nodded as the inevitable came and Ron excused himself. It apparently took Ron nearly half an hour to get back from the _bathroom_ and by then Harry was already deeply involved in the potions book. The train had almost arrived at Hogsmeade when the fruits of Ron's labour were finally revealed.

Again the door to the car was shoved open. This time instead of the frizzy haired brunette there stood a white blonde haired boy that was almost as slender as himself. Harry just smiled and greeted the boy.

"Well, hello. Are you looking for a toad too?" he asked sociably. The boy just blinked in surprise.

"Um… No, actually." He cleared his throat and began again. "I heard that Harry Potter was on the train.

"I suppose I am," Harry responded, watching the new boy curiously. His new guardian had told him about the white haired family, the Malfoy family. While he did not specifically say to make friends or not, Harry had gotten the impression that this was an influential family that tended to follow their own rules. People to watch out for, but not necessarily avoid.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he said, in his own way of introducing himself. Ron snorted a bit at the pompous attitude. Harry rolled his eyes and quickly replied before the new boy got mad at Ron.

"Your father is on the Board of Governors, is he not?" After Draco nodded Harry continued. "It must be hard growing up in the shadow of a father like that." Draco just blinked in surprise and nodded again.

"I never really thought about it that way, but I suppose it is," he said quietly, finally entering the room and shutting the door behind him. The look on his face clearly showed that Harry was not what he expected.

"This is Ron Weasley, by the way," Harry said, quickly introducing his other friend who was sitting stunned at the turn of events. "He was telling me earlier how he has five older brothers and he feels the same way about them. Each of them is known for something and he's not sure where he'll fit in it all." Both Draco and Ron seemed a bit stunned that Harry had managed to find something that they had in common. And so, for the first time in several generations, a Weasley and a Malfoy considered actually getting along instead of fighting. Each, of course, deciding that it was merely for Harry's sake.

"Do you know what house you'll be in?" asked Draco, honestly curious. Harry just shrugged, but Ron answered immediately.

"I reckon I'll be in Gryffindor. My whole family has been in that house for as long as we know. I can't see myself as anything else." Draco just nodded sympathetically.

"I'll probably be in Slytherin for the same reason. What about you, Harry? I heard your parents were both in Gryffindor. Where do you think you'll go?" Harry considered the question for a bit but eventually just shrugged.

"I don't know honestly. I don't really want to be in any house over the others. Each has its good and bad points. Personally I think the houses are just a way to encourage rivalry." Both Ron and Draco nodded at that.

"Bill and Charlie both were telling me that the house rivalry, especially between Slytherin and Gryffindor, are particularly legendary," said Ron. Harry just sighed.

"Well, if we can't get into our houses on our own and must go where our families are from perhaps we could make a pact to not let rivalries get in the way of our friendship?" Draco and Ron glanced at each other, sizing each other. After a moment they both turned back to Harry and nodded.


	11. Welcome Back to Hogwarts

_**Disclaimer**__: It's not mine no matter how much I wish. 'Course this disclaimer probably isn't either._

_**A/N**__: Thank you everyone with your kind words! And thank you in advance to the betas! I love you all! That being said I have a bit of news for everyone. I know I tend to delay my chapters but in the coming month I have a good reason. I'm Catholic and the Lenten season is coming up. Being that I have an extreme(ish) addiction to reading fanfiction, I'm giving it up until Easter. I'm hoping that the new chapters of this and my other story that I'll be posting between now and Ash Wednesday will be enough to stave off any rabid fans. I shall take the time to work on schoolwork, family problems, and my own original arts. After Easter I'll be able to post at least one chapter of this story immediately as it's already written, just needs to be polished and made longer. If you can't wait that long, I have a few other things posted at my yahoo group listed on my profile. I'm always willing to discuss things there just post away. That being said… See you guys after Easter!_

_As always, I'm looking for beta readers for this and other stories. Join my Yahoo Group in my profile and message me in there to let me know if you're interested. It doesn't matter if you've had practice or not._

**(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)**

Welcome Back to Hogwarts 

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here," called Hagrid from the end of the platform. Harry grinned happily and waved over at the lamp carrying half-giant. The giant grinned and waved him over, causing the lamp to careen through the air. Harry nodded and started heading that way. Draco and Ron quickly noticed and sped up to take their places on Harry's either side, neither willing to let the other be any closer to the boy hero than themselves. Harry grinned as he saw the brown haired girl also walking towards Hagrid. Next to her was a smallish chubby boy that was carrying a large toad.

"Looks like she found the toad she was looking for," said Harry cheerfully. At Draco's questioning look he explained about the girl looking for the toad on the train. Draco winced.

"I would be too embarrassed to bring a toad with me. Those went out of style ages ago," Draco shook his head as he considered the idea. "I don't think even grandfather had a toad." Ron nodded, agreeing with Draco's sentiments about toads, but cringing inside at the thought of his own rat.

"I think one of my uncle's had a toad, but he was an odd one at that. Mum told us lots of stories about them growing up." Harry wrinkled his brow, frowning thoughtfully.

"I wonder what my parents had." Ron thought for a moment before commenting.

"I think your mum had a cat. My mum is all so proud of this one picture she has of her and your mum sitting in the Gryffindor common room with this cat sitting on their laps. It's in black and white so I don't know what colour it was but it certainly belonged to her." Harry grinned and thanked him gratefully. By now they had all gathered around Hagrid, waiting on the last of the first years to show up. As the last of the children gathered around Hagrid nodded and called for them to follow him and to mind their steps. As a group, they left the platform and headed down a small steep path through the small forest that protected the end of the rail line and the platform. They had been walking for several minutes before Hagrid called out to all the children in the line that they would be seeing Hogwarts shortly. Harry grinned and was nearly bursting with excitement. While he had already seen Hogwarts as he had been living there, he had been told by both the headmaster and Professor McGonagall that the view when coming up by the boats at night was even more beautiful.

Harry gasped as the trees around him opened up and he got his first view of Hogwarts at night. With nearly all the windows lit up the castle looked absolutely beautiful, especially with its reflection in the lake before them. When he finally noticed the odd looks from Ron and Draco he just gave them a sheepish grin before explaining.

"It really is more beautiful at night," he whispered as he followed Hagrid's instructions and pulled himself into one of the empty boats and watched as all the boats around them filled up with others his age. Draco and Ron quickly piled in behind him. Draco surprised both himself and Ron when he chose not to say anything with Hermione, very obviously muggle-born, and just sat there quietly. He just alternated watching Harry and the approach of Hogwarts castle, completely ignorant of Ron doing the same thing. They all ducked as Hagrid gave them the order to do so and they were suddenly in a dark, creepy, tunnel that obviously led inside the castle. Before long they were all scrambling out in a dank underground harbour and making their way through a long tunnel until they were all standing on grass in the shadows on the large castle. Harry was bouncing on his toes again as he watched Hagrid knock on the door and Professor McGonagall, or Aunt Minerva as she insisted, opened it. Again they were being lead quickly through the castle, leaving Hagrid well and far behind. They stopped in a room that Harry quickly recognized as the one where he and Lily had engaged in an odd sort of game of catch. He could still see the look on Professor McGonagall's face as she watched them toss a crystal ball for a bit. She had merely shaken her head and muttered about it not being good for much else before reminding them not to shatter it and get hit with the shards. Lily had given her such a _look_ afterwards that Harry had had the hardest time holding in his laughter until the uptight professor left the room. She had actually looked insulted that the professor would even consider her that irresponsible.

Harry blinked in surprise as the arrival of several ghosts broke him out of his memories and his friends out of their own argument over the sorting technique. He hadn't even noticed his "Aunt" finish her speech and leave them to wait. He blinked in surprise as the friar made his plea to forgive Peeves of his mischievous past and allow the poltergeist into the Great Hall. Harry just rolled his eyes at that. He had already been the brunt of way too many of Peeves' pranks for him to ever be convinced that that would be a good thing, no matter how many promises came out of his ghostly face.

Harry grinned and gave a wave to all the ghosts there that he recognized. He even gave a cheery grin to the bloody baron, surprising many of the purebloods in the room that recognized the Slytherin house ghost. They weren't allowed to consider the shook that he had given them as McGonagall came back into the room. After shooing the collection of ghosts to their places within the hall, she had them form into a line and led them into the Great Hall. Harry just stared wide eyed at all of the house tables being filled up with hundreds of students while his fellow first years were staring all around them at the hall itself. Harry's stomach started squirming as he felt the eyes of the students in the hall turn to him. He had no doubt that most of them had already recognized him from the pictures in the wizarding world's many newspapers. Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead with his hand, already feeling a headache coming on. He looked ahead of them, resolutely ignoring the stares of his fellow students, and watched the elderly transfiguration professor set up the stool and the Sorting Hat. He also missed the concerned glances of both Draco and Ron and the subsequent look that they shared between themselves.

As the sorting hat showed its mouth and began to sing it's song Harry had to grin at the gasps of the other students. The headmaster, or grandfather as he had asked Harry to call him, had insisted that it was tradition that the sorting ceremony was kept secret from all first year students. He had then gone on to not so subtly leave Harry in his office by himself with the instruction to feel free to talk to anything that decided to speak up. Harry grinned to himself as he listened to the song that the Sorting Hat had started to perform. He had already heard it and had helped the hat with a small rhyme that he had been having trouble with.

As the hat finished its song with the introduction of the four houses, Harry giggled slightly and clapped happily along with all the others. He grinned at the stunned look on Ron's face and the knowing look on Draco. Obviously some believed in secret keeping to different extents than others. He was now more relaxed as he watched Professor McGonagall begin reading out the list of names and directing the first to the stool. Harry grinned and clapped along with the others as they were all sorted into their respective houses. As the adopted child of the headmaster he had no problem whatsoever with clapping for all four houses, an action that was noted by many in the hall.

Harry was again bouncing on his toes excitedly as the first of his friends, Draco, was about to be sorted. The hat drifted onto the blonde boys head and sat there for a moment before shouting out, "Slytherin!" Harry grinned at the newly dubbed Slytherin and clapped enthusiastically. That enthusiasm quickly developed into nervousness as little Sally-Anne was sorted into Hufflepuff. He had read the list over her shoulder as she was drafting her own copy from the attendance book. He knew that his name came next. He took a deep breath and prepared himself to move up once she called his name. Harry was still greatly surprised when she finally did.

"Potter-Dumbledore, Harry," she had called with a grin, knowing it was the first time that Harry had heard his knew full name. The students that filled the hall were once again set to staring and whispering as he made his way to the stool. McGonagall just placed a fond hand on Harry's shoulder before dropping the hat on his head. He was slightly frightened as his head was engulfed by the entire hat and he was left sitting in the dark.

"_Please don't block me out, Harry. My job is hard enough as it is without giving me a headache on top of things._" Harry blinked in surprise before forcing himself to relax.

"You don't have a head to get a headache with," commented Harry quietly to the hat as he felt the odd feeling of the hat shuffling through his memories and feelings.

"_Yes, well that is quite unimportant isn't it. On to the task at hand. Where to put you. Plenty of courage, of course we all knew that before. That would make placing you in Gryffindor advantageous. Though you do have quite the thirst for knowledge, clearly a Ravenclaw trait. Though that could be chalked up to a quest to prove yourself, which would have you in Slytherin. Though I daresay that that Phoenix of yours has undoubtedly taught you a few lessons on loyalty. However I still hold with my opinion during our discussion a few days ago. Do you have a preference?_" The hat's open ended question echoed within Harry's head as he considered his options.

"Isn't that your job?" Harry grinned as he felt the hat's indignation. "I'll go with your inclination. I suppose we could call it an experiment of sorts." Harry felt rather that heard the hat chortle at that comment.

"_The great experiment it is. I daresay that these next seven or so years shall be extraordinarily exciting, young Harry. It'll have to be…_"


End file.
